


Red Walk

by BearFlipsTable



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically, Everyone Is Gay, Ezra is a lil shit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and last but not least, anyway..., but fuck it., but we love it, colezra, hidden gayness, i hate my writing, i mean both movies right here are just so gay anyways, im coming to really hate this fic. and my writing., shitty dialogue., so let it happen, terrible writing tbh, the perks of being a wallflower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearFlipsTable/pseuds/BearFlipsTable
Summary: colin gets tricked by young idiot friends into going to a gay burlesque show. sorry for brief and bland summary im very tired. -_-im just moving this to AO3 now that i have an account so yah, this was actually written a long long time ago.





	Red Walk

**Author's Note:**

> K so,  
> ive never seen perks of being a wallflower or rocky horror picture show, buuuuut i found this scene whilst watching Colin Farrell/Ezra miller vids and goddamn this world doesnt have enough smutty fanfiction of the two and this really inspired me to do a drag queen AU. and this is actually long af, i have that habit, i end up writing way too much... heh
> 
> also i will watch both films as i write this, just so i know what im doing and can get things correct  
> k i watched em both and i loved them!!!

“ _Fuck_ ” _._ Colin shifted uncomfortably in the car. Bright flashing lights streamed through the windows of the cab as they rushed past. Flooding the vehicle with blues, greens, reds and all other variations of colours. Colin cursed internally again. He was never one to go out to stupid clubs with stupid dancers just because his stupid friends asked him to. He kept constantly looking down at his phone. Back tracking through the messages his idiot friends kept sending him. Half the texts begging him to come out, the other half degrading and disgraceful remarks about the dancers at this club. He grimaced at their awful grammar and limited vocabulary. Once again he cursed to himself. Cursing was a thing he tended to do quite a lot, it was his way of dealing with annoying shit. Of course this isn’t a new trope amongst people, but Colin felt like it was his own. He pocketed his phone and opted for looking outside the cab window, even though the lights were blinding as fuck. A heavy, exasperated sigh left him as let himself relax into his seat, trying to achieve some comfort (as much comfort a taxi has).

 

Still agitated he fished out his phone to stare at the address of the club. He ground his teeth together, wondering why he even let his ‘friends’ drag him out like this. Oh but he knows why, because he a had a brief moment of happiness at the thought of finally going out some where, instead of moping around on his own like an old man. But now he was certainly regretting his decision. He spotted the street sign of his destination as the cab turned into the street and slowed at the curb. “We’re here”, the gruff cab driver bluntly stated. Colin sat up and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. “Ah, right, thanks”, he huffed in his deep, Irish voice and paid the driver.

 

Colin stood on the edge of the curb as he stared up at the club and its neon lights. The front of the club was very bright, with shining, vibrant lights strung about the entrance. Its neon aqua title was the eye-catcher of the establishment. It read in flowing cursive; Wallflower. Colin scoffed and squinted at the sign, his eyebrows furrowed. He glanced down at the address on his phone again to make sure this was the place. His friends did say it was called Wallflower but maybe there was some other, less effeminate, club around here too. But it was wishful thinking. This was in fact the place, correct address and everything. He let his dignity crash to the ground as he pushed through the door.

 

As soon as he was inside he had gone deaf. The entire room was ringing out Cher’s Believe, (an odd choice of music for a dance club Colin thought), many tall women were walking around in audacious ways, serving drinks and flirting with customers. Colin watched them for a quick moment, deciding most of the women were quite tall for women indeed. He discarded the matter as it wasn’t important to him. He immediately spotted the bar and made a quick bee-line straight to it. As he swiftly made his way over, he noticed the quite decorated stage to his right. It rose to only about knee height, it had an arch of giant black and red plastic roses stretching up and over it, positioned about centre back stage. It had very little lighting in the back, making it very hard to see the back wall (or whatever was there, Colin wasn’t very sure).

 

He finally reached the bar and sat down quickly. He tried to curl in on himself in an attempt to seem small and become unnoticed, even invisible. He pulled his phone out to text his so called ‘friends’

 

**Me: Oi, what the fuck, where are you guys? What kinda place is this?**

**Fuckfaces: - whoa Colin calm down**

  * **Yeah man, what’re u talking about?**
  * **Oh u mean the club ur at rn?**
  * **Riiiiight soz turns out we’re busy tonite looks like u will have to have fun without us**
  * **Come on Colin we thought you might have fun there, you like drag queens right?**



**Me: You fucking idiots what the fuck have you gotten me into?**

No reply. The number of regular curses in his head had increased tenfold, due of course to his idiot friends tricking him into entering this club. Then something clicked. His eyes widened in realisation, the unusually tall women, the strange choice of Cher music and the some what brazen theme of the club. He was just about to lift himself from his stool, when the lights suddenly dimmed considerably and the stage lit up as if it had snapped awake. The crowd was thrown into darkness and the only bright light in the room was the stage, its arch of giant roses glowing from the warm beams. He heard triumphant trumpets over the speakers with a frantic beeping, like a radio, and then a fluttering crescendo. A spotlight was lit and focused on a figure in the centre of the stage. The music ended with a flourish from the strings and all was silent. The figure on stage step forward a little in an alluring manner. It was another drag queen. She was dressed in black and red lingerie, in similar hues as the arch of roses. Her long legs were clad in fishnet thigh-highs, connected to her black garter belt by deep red ribbon like straps. Her lingerie was much like a tight corset and left very little to the imagination. A puffy boa, following the same colour scheme, was draped over her bare shoulders, and had a pearl necklace hooked around her neck. And then, her face. How beautiful her face was, (for a man Colin thought to himself). She had the youthful, playful and cheeky face of someone who knew what they were doing to the people in this room. How hot bothered the crowd was becoming as she battered her long eye lashes and let her blue shaded lids slide close and open again. And gave a sultry red smile, her vibrant red lipstick reflecting beautifully in the light.

 

She stood on a little raised platform and let her eyes wander the room for a very brief moment before she spoke. “What ever happened, to Fay Wray? That delicate satin draped frame”. The queen let the last word finish off in song. A troop of dancers, dressed in the same way and made up of women and men, emerged from the shadows behind the scantily clad queen. The two on either side of him took his hand delicately, as he slowly and gracefully stepped down beside them, and sang again in that husky voice. “As it clung to her thigh, how I started to cry”. Colin’s eyes snapped open wider than they possibly could. He recognised the song, it was from Rocky Horror Picture Show and he now knew, in fear, what he was in for. He frantically scanned the room, but it was almost as if he didn’t remember where he was. He couldn’t see the exit through the dark. He began to panic; he knew he wasn’t getting out of here anytime soon. The best he could do is wait for the show to finish and escape this place as quick as he could.

 

“Cause I wanted to be dressed, just the same”. The music rose up again into a seductive striptease sort of tune, and the queen let himself flex his leg out slightly at the kick of the song. “Give yourself over to absolute pleasure”, his voice was raspy and sexy. Colin blinked at himself. “ _What the hell? Did I actually just think that?”._ “Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh”. He looked up briefly, but that was a huge mistake. He locked eyes with the steamy queen who was continuing to sing in that gravelly voice. He smirked knowingly and stepped down from the stage and headed for Colin, arms swaying beside him. Colin immediately stiffened. He hated being singled out in a crowd, especially by a queen in their own burlesque club. The queen reached him and sat himself right on Colin’s lap, arm slung casually over his shoulder. Colin jumped in surprise at the queen’s guile to sit on a complete stranger, a completely uncomfortable, complete stranger. “Erotic nightmares, beyond any measure”, the queen continued to sing, and ground little circles down into Colin’s groin. The latter then felt something strange, he felt himself hardening against the queen’s rear, who smiled wickedly and let their tongue run over their teeth. The queen placed a hand on the nape of Colin’s neck and brought him closer to his own neck. “And sensual daydreams to treasure forever”, Colin flushed at his bold actions, as his hands involuntarily flew up to the queen’s sides to hold them steady. His heart stopped as he realised what he did, but the queen smiled in satisfaction.

 

He rose from his lap and turned around to saunter back to stage, leisurely swaying those hips with that gorgeous ass right in Colin’s face. “Can’t you just see it?”, the line was sung almost directly at Colin, asking him that question personally. The queen, seemingly hot and bothered, rushed back to the stage and sat on the edge. He crossed his legs and let his hands slap on the hard surface behind him, leaning his weight on them. “Oh!”, the queen cried to the song and thrust their lower body forward. Colin felt his dick jump in his pants at that, yearning for that hot body. “ _What the FUCK is wrong with you? Snap out of it!_ ”, the Irishman could not believe what the hell his perverted mind was thinking. The queen’s dancers rushed over to him with feigned concern. He opened his mouth slowly, and let that sultry voice float out once again. “Don’t dream it, be it. Don’t dream it, be it”, he continued to sing, and let his voice fade out as the lights on the stage dimmed.

 

The entire club rang out with the sound of applause, some members of the audience whooped and cheered and blew suggestive whistles. Colin though, felt as if he were filled like a balloon. He exhaled deeply through his lips. A hand reached up into his hair and ruffled it slightly. “ _Good fuck that was a fucking ordeal_. _Ah, but you gotta admit that kid was fucking sexy_ ”. Colin frowned at his own train of thought. He had to get outta there before he began questioning his sexuality any further. He could finally see the exit as the club had been lit up again when the show ended. Discreetly, he tucked his softening hard-on into his belt. He slid off his stool, feet hitting the ground and then swiftly striding over to the exit. But just before he could leave, a tall queen in a blue sequin dress and blonde wig sauntered up to his side. “Sorry honey, but you’ve been asked to stay behind”, their deep voice was slightly drawling. Colin blinked. “W- what?” his own deep voice stuttered a little. Why would he be asked to stay? He didn’t do anything wrong, he was sure of it. Maybe because he touched the queen? No that can’t be it, there were plenty of men touching the other dancers, he spotted them occasionally when he wasn’t ogling the main dancer, with their sexy legs, and gorgeous face, and absolutely beautiful ass and- no! stop it Colin!

 

“Yes sweetie, you’ve been asked to the dressing rooms, one of our performers would to speak with you”, the blonde queen gestured to a door beside the stage. Again, Colin blinked in utter confusion. He didn’t have time for this, plus it was dangerous. He was beginning to question his sexuality here! And this queen is inviting him into a _DRESSING ROOM_ for drag queens, he couldn’t think of worse situation for himself even he had ten years to try. His mind was just a blur; he couldn’t think straight (AN: ayyyy). He only realised how out of it he must’ve been once he realised his legs were already backstage and had taken him past the threshold of the dressing room. He looked up from his feet and saw the blonde queen in front of him, leading him through the hall. It was quite long and had doors running along each side. Each door had names engraved into small golden plates. The names were all in stunning cursive, with gorgeous loops and curls in the letters. Some even had flowers cleverly incorporated into the titles. He was finally brought to the end of the hall, and the queen turned him to a door on his left. The plate hung on the front had the in same beautiful cursive: Rose Tint.

 

The blonde queen grasped the handle, and opened the door. “Oi, Rose, that guy you wanted to see is here”. They shouted into the room. “Thanks, let him in”. The voice Colin heard was nothing like the one on stage. It was lighter and more boyish, but it still had the same playful lilt. Colin stepped inside and the door was closed behind him. He stared in awe at the colourful room. it had dazzling fairy lights strung about the ceiling. Their vibrant hues coloured the abundance of costumes in the room. The outfits were thrown here and there, hung up by coat hangers, draped over chairs, the red couch in the back and a multitude of other surfaces. Finally, Colin found himself staring at the boy sitting at his mirror, taking off his sparkling earrings. The obviously younger male caught Colin staring at him in the mirror and smirked. “Hi”, he said whilst continuing to smirk at him through the mirror. “Uh hi… Rose, was it?”, the Irish managed to find his voice, but it was slightly rasped, almost out of breath. Although this kid did indeed take the very breath out of him.

 

‘Rose’ laughed lightly, and nodded as he stood up from his seat. Colin nearly died right there. He was still wearing his garter belt and fish net thigh-highs, he felt his front growing again at the sight, he even felt it slip from its confines in his belt. As the boy approached him he shook the matter from his mind. He stepped close to Colin, the brunette thought he was going to lay his hands on him as his expression was very suggestive. Colin readied himself for the contact but it never came. The raven haired boy was leaning behind him to grab a make-up bag. “Sorry”, he said as he straightened back up. “Left this here earlier”. He looked at Colin through his beautifully hooded eyes. Colin felt something shoot south as he saw those eyes. The boy left his side and returned to his chair as Colin also felt annoyance shoot to his brain. The little shit was obviously trying to get a rise outta him. He decided to stop stuffing around and actually say something. He cleared his throat before he spoke. “Right, so why did you want to see me? I wasn’t expecting to spend my evening in here”. Colin realised that may have sounded a little harsh but the boy didn’t seem to mind. “Well, I just wanted to apologise”. He pulled some wipes from the little box inside his bag, and began wiping above his eye. Colin frowned. “Apologise? Apologise for what?”.

 

“For picking you out of the crowd, and sitting on you of course”, he put simply. “It’s a usual part of my performance”. He turned around. His blue eye shadow had been wiped away, but his cherry red lipstick remained. “My manager constantly gets up my ass if I don’t perform it correctly, so I always apologise to the people I use for my, ‘don’t dream it be it dance’”. He winked just before he stopped speaking. Colin was surprised. He wasn’t expecting this when he entered a burlesque club. “Oh, well… right. It was fine, I certainly wasn’t expecting it but it wasn’t that bad”. Colin screamed at himself in his head. “ _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! This fucking CHILD sat himself on you in fucking lingerie! You should be reprimanding him for even thinking of doing that you, you’re a fucking straight man!”_

 

“But you know”. Colin snapped out his own thoughts. He frowned internally and pushed away his inner Colin screaming at him, and opted for listening to ‘Rose’. “I did enjoy it quite a bit”, he smirked devilishly. “And… I think you enjoyed it quite a bit too”. His eyes flickered down for a second at his crotch and the bulge that was fairly noticeable. The brunette felt his cheeks flush slightly. Shit. Fuck. The dancer lifted his alluring arms up behind his head. He fiddled with the clasp of his shiny pearl necklace for a moment before bringing his arms back down and letting the jewellery slide off his chest. “And I just felt so bad about leaving you like that”. Colin was a little unsure of where this was going but he had a pretty good idea. ‘Rose’ once again stood up, and made his way over the Irishman. But this time he walked in the same swaying way he did on stage. He reached Colin and boldly placed a hand on his chest and leaned into his ear, his voice, silk. “Would you like me to take care of that for you?”. Quick as lightning his hand slipped from Colin’s chest and grasped his bulge, squeezing it firmly, whilst the other made to unzip his fly.

 

“What the fuck?!”, Colin jumped backwards and crashed into the table behind, causing loose make-up to tumble to the ground. He quickly zipped his fly back up, before his hands grabbed onto the edge of the table to steady himself. “The fuck are you doin?”, he yelled at the kid, his breathing picking up its pace. He felt his lower regions stretch further, desperate for more of that touch. He tried to ignore what his dick asked for and focused on what his brain was telling him to do. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You can’t just fooking grope someone like tha’! Let alone some strange man! Look I get that you’re gay and I’m completely fine with people like tha’ and tha’ ‘lifestyle’, but I’m fooking straight, an’ any faggot that touches me, I swear to god will get a fooking punch in the face!”, His accent was growing thicker as his anger rose. He admits that may have been a little overboard but fuck it. Someone fucking brazen, twink looking kid made a pass at him, and quite a fucking ballsy one at that. What Colin saw next surprised him. The kid was smiling, quite smugly, at him. He seemed as if he had barely registered the awful things Colin had said to him, he didn’t even flinch at that horrible word; ‘faggot’. “I think that is quite the overstatement”. He moved closer to Colin again. “What?” Colin’s tone was getting more aggressive by the minute. “The ‘you’re straight part’. I think that is just a big lie”. The Irishman’s face shifted from anger and confusion, to just anger. “The fuck are you talking about?”. The boy pressed himself against him, till they were flush together. He pressed Colin’s chest back with long fingers, and leaned close so they could hear and breathe each others hot and heavy breath. “Well, why else would you have put your hands on my waist? And why would a ‘straight man’s’ lap suddenly begin to grow something in between his legs? Something that got bigger and bigger as a sexy drag queen was grinding down onto hi-“.

 

“STOP IT! Stop it!”. Colin shouted before the kid could finish his vulgar sentence. He didn’t need this, his eyes screwed up in frustration. As much as he hated to admit it, this fucking… transvestite, was right. He was starting to question his entire sexual history, contemplating the possibility. Could he really be a fucking homo? And if that wasn’t bad enough, its seems he also liked getting off to transvestite men, no, transvestite boys! Because this kid couldn’t be any older than 23. He opened his eyes again to look at the boy that was currently cradling his erection. The soft massage was sending small, yet pleasurable shocks through his body. “Fuck you, you fucking lil shite”. ‘Rose’ merely chuckled. “So I assume you’ll let me apologise to you now?”. Colin scoffed. “Is this what you do all the time then? Find someone you like, make them horny with your fucking avaricious dance, fuck em and forget em?”. ‘Rose’ laughed. “Aw, you make me sound so heartless”, he pouted. “But essentially, yes. That is exactly what I do”. He smirked as Colin rolled his eyes. “But come on, you cant tell me you’re not enjoying this, your dick would say otherwise”. He gave it another experimental squeeze. “And don’t you feel honoured, to be chosen tonight. And not not brag or anything, but chosen by the club’s absolute best”. Colin grumbled, annoyed with himself and this kid. But said kid just laughed instead. “Now are you finally ready for my apology?” he smiled sweetly but Colin knew behind that smile there was nothing sweet, nothing innocent, just a wicked boy who seemed to always get what he wants. “Fine”, Colin eventually growled.

 

The pleased look on the boys face glowed. Colin inhaled sharply as he felt his belt snake itself undone, and his button unhook from his pants. His breathing quickened. He waited for his fly to be pulled down once more. But it didn’t seem to be happening. He looked down ready to question angrily what the hold up was, until he saw something that sent a delightful lightning bolt through his groin. The raven had leaned his head forward and taken the zipper between his teeth. He was waiting for Colin to notice so he could stare up into his eyes. His stare was arousing and seemingly innocent, till he let himself flash an evil grin. As he pulled down the zipper, Colin let out a delicious groan. He felt that gorgeous warm breath traveling along down his front. “Ha, fuck”. He groaned again. He heard the kid snicker under his breath. “Hm, just barely enough touching and you’re already making those divine noises for me… been a while?”. Colin’s voice came out in an aggressive growl. “Shut the fuck up, and finish me already you fucking shite”. ‘Rose’s’ face lit up at the insult. “Mmm I like that, yes daddy”. Colin felt his dick jump once again. “ _Fuck, now you like daddy? What the fook is wrong with you?_ ”. Again, Colin shouted at himself in his own head, but ignored it. ‘Rose’ languidly pulled apart the front of the Irishman’s jeans to reveal the dark, navy briefs, which were pushed down to allow him to pull Colin out.

 

He marvelled at the amazing piece of work he pulled from Colin’s confines. A beautiful, strapping, mouth-watering shaft stood tall in front of him, almost shining like gold. He stroked it once, from the base to the tip, and back again. He felt the warm flesh throb in his hand from his movements. “Oh my god, oh god, that’s good”. He sounded like he was in complete awe, but Colin was sure it was just fake praise. “Ta”, he grunted mindlessly. “Hurry up would you?”, he barked the order, just wanting to get this over and done with. “Of course daddy”, ‘Rose whispered sweetly against Colin’s dick, before swallowing the entire thing in one swift motion. Colin let his head fall back and groaned deeply. ‘Rose’ stared to slowly move his mouth up and down the long member, relishing in the wonderful taste, the heavy, musky scent. Oh how Rose Tint loved a strong, loud and aggressive man. ‘Rose’ tongued the underside of his cock and moaned around it. “Oh fuck, Rose”, Colin groaned strongly. But his groan was cut as he felt his dick was wet, yet cold. He looked down to find the mouth that was sucking him off was no longer on him. Colin glared at him. ‘Rose’ sat himself back on his heels and stared up into the angry eyes. “By the way”, he said casually, as if he wasn’t just sucking someone’s wood. “My name isn’t Rose. Usually I don’t want to tell people my real name, but I really wanna hear your voice as its croaked and worn out from calling for me too much, I wanna hear that thick accent call me by name”. He still sported that knowing and devilish grin. Colin huffed. “Fine, what’s your name then?”

 

“Uh – uh”, the boy said in a sing song way, as he wiggled his finger. “First, I want to know what name I have to scream too, what name do I have to call to make you feel good about yourself?”. Colin’s nostrils flared in anger, but he was too far forward to go back to arguing now. The name came out in a reluctant grumble. “Colin”. The boy smiled, satisfied. “Ezra”.

 

“Well. Ok then, Ezra, get your mouth back on me”. Then the boy stood up. “I will”, he said. “But not until we get on the bed darling”. He walked over to one of the walls clad in costumes and fairy lights, as a confused and annoyed Colin watched him, dick still hanging out, wet and glistening from Ezra’s saliva. Ezra reached up to the skirting board near the ceiling and grabbed onto to something up there. Colin saw the boy tug, and with the pull, came down a bed. Its sheets were a sensuous scarlet, strewn about haphazardly all over the king sized mattress. He strode over to the bed and sat down leisurely on the end. He laid back and allowed himself to writhe about on the bed as if he had all the time in the world and a horny Irishman wasn’t currently watching him. Colin angrily stomped over. He let himself give in to the boy’s obvious plan to make he was annoyed as he was. He leant over Ezra and grabbed the front of his corset, tugging him forward roughly so his face almost collided with his crotch. “Stop fucking around, and fucking suck me”. Colin’s tone had reached dangerous levels and Ezra whimpered slightly although he was very happy.

 

Ezra let his eyes slide shut and his mouth fall open. He felt Colin hold both sides of his face, and the wet tip of his cock touch his lower lip, before sliding into his soft cavern. Colin groaned out a ‘fuck’ and began to repeatedly shove himself into Ezra’s mouth, feeling his tongue kneading the underside of his dick. Ezra moaned once again, just so he could add those gorgeous vibrations along the man’s member. Colin grunted and thrust faster into his mouth. Ezra helped, as Colin’s grip had loosened with the pleasure, and bobbed his head along with Colin’s pace. The Irish began to shudder out of sync with his movements. His abdomen began to slowly tighten as he felt his orgasm beginning to inch its way closer to release, it was like a tight, iron spring of arousal, twisting undone. Till it stopped uncoiling itself, and began to curl back up again. Once more, that damn kid had taken away the bliss of his mouth away from Colin. “What the fuck is it now?”, it was more of an animal growl than it was words, his teeth gritting. Ezra let himself fall backwards onto the bed and began his slight writhing around from earlier. “I just don’t want you to come before we fuck”. He purred, arms slowly raising up behind his head.

 

Colin growled in extreme annoyance. He was hoping he wouldn’t have to, was hoping it was just a quick blow and then leave. but it looks like it wasn’t heading that way at all. “Come on, fuck me, Colin”. his name leaving those plush lips unlocked something primal in his brain and he lost all common sense. He grabbed Ezra and flipped him onto his stomach. He took hold of the boys beautiful black locks and yanked him up, so his back was flush with Colin’s chest. Ezra yelped in surprise and content at his actions. The Irishman was acting like a beast in heat, and he had found his mate. He continued to growl lowly as he was still for a short moment, his hands sliding up and down Ezra’s body. The latter sighed and rolled his head back onto Colin’s shoulder. A hand snaked into his brown mane, grabbing itself a handful of dark chocolate hair.

 

Colin seemed to be somewhat calm for the moment, intent on feeling the boy’s entire body, till his fingers curled to grab the corset. Ezra whined, pleased, as Colin yanked hard on his costume and ripped the corset right off his torso. The younger’s chest heaved from exhilaration, his fingers tightened in Colin’s hair, then became loose, and fell to his thighs, to frantically push off his thigh-highs. As he did, Colin undressed himself too. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and rolled his shoulders to let it fall. He used his toes to kick off his shoes and socks, then pulled his pants and underwear off, which were easy since his belt and buttons had already, of course, been undone. He gave into the desire that was in his gut, and rubbed his erection on Ezra’s ass. But the sensation felt strange. Ezra moaned, perfectly delighted, as he felt Colin’s prick against him. He had on lace panties, matching his lingerie, and had intentionally not removed them. He wanted Colin to.

 

Colin’s masculine hands slid down Ezra’s body. Calloused and rough, they started their journey from his waist, and travelled down the expanse of smooth, porcelain like skin, and soon they reached his hips. He dipped his thumbs under the soft material and pulled them down slowly. he watched them slip over his gorgeous ass, but stopped when he saw something odd. Between Ezra’s beautiful cheeks he saw something… black? He moved himself down and pushed the boy forward a little bit. He gripped the pert curves and pushed them apart. Hiding inside Ezra’s entrance was a little black plug. Colin was astonished. How long had he had this inside him? And how was he even able to accomplish any simple task with this thing inside him? He heard Ezra chuckle, as if he could hear his thoughts. Colin decided it wasn’t worth pondering over, instead he should be happy he didn’t have to prep the kid. He wanted him too much.

 

He lightly took the plug between two fingers and pulled it from its home. Ezra moaned loudly as he felt his plug slip out. He felt empty and it was unpleasant without something inside him. Colin huffed deeply, as he felt the anticipation of being inside that warm, inviting hole. He grabbed his sizable length, and pressed it to the ring of muscle. He felt the hot, lithe body shiver against him. “Oh god, fuck me already daddy!”. He didn’t realise how much he loved begging. He lost what little control he had left, grabbed Ezra’s hips and thrust forward. Ezra cried aloud as he felt himself filled up with Colin, the force caused his body to lurch forward. He thought he would fall, but Colin’s strong grip on him held him in place. Ezra began to pant delicately, he was like a precious china doll, a precious doll that had been handled roughly one too many times. But this time, it felt different. Granted the Irishman’s movements so far have been rough, but it felt some how gentler, softer. For once his fragile body was being handled with care, handled as he was the most beautiful and rarest artefact ever, and he was cupped in the hands of a great admirer of crisp and frangible artistry.

 

Colin growled in a beastly tone, he finally felt that burning heat wrapped around his member, that burn he craved since the moment the kid sat on him. For moment the two of them were still, huffing as they pressed their bodies into each other. Til after a while someone finally spoke. “Move”, Ezra said softly. Colin heard the command and rocked automatically. He pulled himself out slowly, and retreated back inside at the same pace, keeping the pattern in a steady rhythm. Ezra whined in a censurable way as he felt Colin’s member massaging his insides gently. He was hoping for something much rougher, but this gentle movement was pleasurable indeed. He felt something inside himself he had only felt not enough times in his life.

 

The Irishman began to quicken himself. His grip on that beautiful waist tightened with the change of rate and Colin’s eagerness, which satisfied Ezra to some extent. The sharp pain of his nail digging in was enough at the moment to compensate for his lust of rough sex. But soon he knew he would need more. Ezra brought his hands up, to snake into those brown locks once again. Both hands came up on either side, and grabbed themselves a generous amount of hair, and loosely moving around on his head, in a sort of stimulating way. Colin brought his head down to the boy’s shoulder and bit onto his shoulder. Ezra moaned loudly and threw his head back. One Colin’s hands left the skinny waist to push the ravens head forward. “don’t you move” he growled into his ear. Ezra was slightly confused as to why he wasn’t allowed to move, but then realised all Colin wanted to do was whisper dirty comments into his ear. Ezra heard such tantalising things, such as “dirty slut”, “little whore” and the best one yet, “Fucking sexy queen”. Ezra enjoyed every minute of it and smiled as he felt the man constantly pound into him, at a rigorous pace.

 

Ezra wasn’t sure how much he could take, he was loving this treatment, but his body wouldn’t be able to hold him up much longer, not with the intense yet gentle way this man worked. Something he’d never experienced before in this job, it was hard to keep up with something he didn’t know what to do with. It had just about taken him by surprise and sapped all his energy in the process. Colin felt the body against him shake almost out of control. This shaking wasn’t due to him feeling good. “Ezra, what’s wrong?” Colin asked with genuine concern. Ezra continued to shake considerably. “M-my legs, c-can’t” Ezra could barely make out a sentence but Colin picked up what was wrong. He pulled out of the gripping heat and Ezra groaned in protest. Colin ignored the others complaining and gripped him by his waist and left leg. Ezra froze in confusion and let his body be handled and moved around. Colin had lifted him up, and laid him down on his side. Ezra was now lying on his right side, leg being held in the air by Colin. Said Irishman laid down behind the kid and grabbed himself again. He slid into the boy once more and sighed, happy he was back where he belonged. He hooked arm under Ezra’s knee and moved himself, thrusting in and out of Ezra’s grip. The raven gasped from the change of angle, but welcomed it. He’d never done any other position at this job. Men had always fucked him from behind, but then again he wasn’t one to talk. The occasional woman he got, was fucked by him from behind as well. Although Colin had changed the premise of fucking from behind. He included Ezra, didn’t push his face down into the bed and took care of himself, no, he took care of Ezra first.

 

Colin thrust himself faster and faster, fucking Ezra with an eagerness he didn’t know he had for men. He wanted nothing more than to have this boy for himself. Ezra cried out pretty, high pitched moans each time Colin met with his rear. Colin couldn’t help but smile as he knew, he was the one causing Ezra to make those noises, and it made him happy. His thrusts more erratic as he felt himself getting closer to release. Ezra’s cries had grown in volume, and Colin took it as a sign he was close too. Colin felt it was up to him to bring both of them to climax, but he was hesitant. He was hoping if he just did the kid the kid from behind, he could imagine a woman and he could just pretend he wasn’t what he feared. But what he did next threw every negative thought out the window. The hand hooked under the boy’s knee reached for his neglected cock and began to stroke it. Ezra jumped when he unexpectedly felt a warmth wrap around his dick. He turned his head to give Colin a surprised look, but was met with lustrous brown eyes. Ezra felt as if he wanted to cry as he saw those eyes were soft, and filled with nothing but affection and unrelenting passion. Finally, Colin gave himself over to the nagging in his head, and kissed the sublime boy he wanted all night.

 

The first thing Colin thought had was just one word: soft. Ezra’s lips were remarkably soft and had quite a plush sensation. He easily let Colin dominate the kiss, letting him slide his tongue in and caress his own like a lover would do. Ezra was astonished at Colin’s recent bold actions. Stroking him, kissing him, things only real partners would do. But they weren’t lovers, no matter how much he enjoyed this pleasant change of lovemaking, it was just a convenient one-time thing. He should enjoy it while it lasts. Which wasn’t very long for either of them. Colin moved fast as he could, with both his thrusts and wrist, which was starting to hurt. But he couldn’t care less, he just wanted Ezra. And he wanted Ezra to have everything.

 

Ezra wanted to lift his arm to cup the Irishman’s face, but he wouldn’t have anything to hold himself up if he did. It was almost as if Colin could read his mind. He twisted the boy to him, Ezra was now on his back and Colin was between his legs. The raven’s legs came up and wrapped around the strong waist, as both pale hands cupped the mans face. Colin growled again, “Ezra”, he panted, continuing to pound and stroke the boy all at once. “Colin, Colin!” Ezra sighed in content. Colin leaned down and bit into his shoulder in response. He sunk his teeth in as deep as Ezra’s skin would let him without breaking.  “Colin please, please!” The boy couldn’t help but cry for him in sincerity. Couldn’t help the fact his feelings were pushing themselves up his throat. Colin’s hips were stuttering he knew this was it. He hurried on Ezra’s cock in an attempt to have him come first. He gave a few more desperate thrusts before coming inside him. Ezra felt the spill and his his ass tightened around the man and he felt final bliss. White ropes flew from his own member and landed on his stomach, in beautiful shining lines along his abdomen. Both panted heavily, exhausted from their ordeal. Colin reluctantly pulled himself out, Ezra shivering from the sensation on his very sensitive rear. Colin, too exhausted to do anything else, flopped down next to boy and instinctively wrapped his arms around the lithe boy, pulling his back against his heaving chest. Ezra’s mind began the process of shutting down into sleep, but something was trying its best to raise attention to itself. Though Ezra couldn’t keep up with his brain, he heard something in his head shouting at him, warning him about something he had said before climax and what awful repercussions it may have on him. Ezra could not be bothered to pay attention to anything, but Colin. he ignored the fevered protests within his mind and let himself succumb to sleep.

 

Colin woke later with an ache in his back. He coughed roughly and blinked blearily. Through the blur of his adjusting eyes, he saw a mass of black. As his eyes finally refitted themselves, the blackness had grow a little more in detail, and was now a very distinguishable head of raven locks. His body was starting to wake itself up. He felt heat on his chest, and numbness in his right arm. His fingers ran along toned skin, he felt ripples of his stomach and the smoothness Ezra’s beautiful body. He discovered the numbness in his arm was due to Ezra sleeping on it, as it was wrapped around underneath the kid. Colin carefully slipped his arm out from underneath the boy, carefully turning him over onto his stomach. The Irishman sat himself on the edge of the bed and rubbed his temples. He couldn’t believe what he just did. But he had done it, and now everything was different. He’ll admit he wasn’t completely upset about what he had done, he did enjoy it, more than he should have. The world of his own had been flipped on its head in only a few hours. Lifting his head from his hand he spotted his briefs on the end of the bed. He slipped them on and fished through his scattered clothes. He found his pants and reached into the pocket for his phone. Turning on the bright screen, he saw the white numbers displaying; 12:30. He had only been here nearly two hours, and passed out for a good thirty to forty minutes of it. Quietly, he moved about the room, dressing himself, careful not to wake the boy still soundly asleep in the sheets.

 

Colin rubbed the throbbing pain in the small of his back. He wasn’t as young as he used to be. This boy brought out the greed from within him, caused him to really lose control, he had never experienced such a loss of control. No woman had ever been able to draw such a reaction out of him… and it was scary. The Irishman picked up his coat, before looking back and the beautiful person, wrapped in those ruby red sheets. He felt a moment of hesitation. He didn’t want to leave, didn’t want to leave him alone. He wanted to stay forever, and have the boy as his own. But he knew deep down, to Ezra this was nothing but a usual one night-stand with a stranger. He was looking for someone to sate him. Nothing more, nothing less. He forced himself over to the door. He stopped, staring at the door, cursing himself to hell if he turned again. He gave in to the voice of reason for the first time tonight, and pushed his way through the door, his footsteps fading down the hallway.

 

Ezra was finally able to open his eyes. He felt wet something roll down his cheek. He slowly brought an arm up to his face and carefully wiped the tear from his cheek. What was happening? Why was he crying? Why was he feeling this ache in his chest, trying to pull him up out of the bed and towards the door. Why was he thinking about his Irish one-night stand? All these questions flooded his mind all at once, causing his brain to over load and his body creating an induce of exhaustion, lulling him to sleep once more, to escape his troubling thoughts. He stretched, and as his right palm fanned out, he felt the lingering warmth of his now absent sleeping partner. He shuffled over to the warmest side of the bed, relishing in the sign that a kind human being was here, slept here, held him tightly, protecting him and comforting him. It made him think of the other made exclusively. Nothing else mattered. Ezra’s sleepiness started to take a stronger hold of him, and felt his senses slipping. Before drifting off once again, he nestled his face deeply into the pillow that supported the older mans head and took a large inhale. The masculine scent that still resided in the fabric drifted up through Ezra and made him feel light. It was like a drug. A purifying, intoxicating, hypnotic drug that was sure to promise lucid, sultry, passionate dreams for the rest of the night ahead.

 

 


End file.
